The present invention pertains to a beverage dispenser for the preparation and dispensing of a beverage, and, more particularly, to a front door assembly for such a beverage dispenser.
Beverage dispensers, characterized by having a powdered flavorant hopper from which a certain amount of powdered flavorant is mixed with a predetermined amount of water to produce a beverage that is dispensed upon demand, are well-known in the industry. Typically, the working components of the beverage dispenser are contained within a cabinet to prevent contamination and to protect the working components of beverage dispenser, but it is frequently necessary to access the interior portion of such a beverage dispenser, for example, to refill or replace a powdered flavorant hopper or to perform other cleaning and maintenance tasks. A front door assembly which easily opens and closes with minimal effort would therefore be advantageous.